


William (Hawke) Queen

by Some1FoundMe



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some1FoundMe/pseuds/Some1FoundMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity stood at the door to the spare room in the loft and tugged the soft material of her robe tighter to her body.  Oliver was stretched out in the twin-sized bed with his son pressed to his chest, his small body dwarfed by that of his father, and the sight caused a twinge of sadness to pull at her heart.  **Future fic** Let's say this is set mid-season 5ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	William (Hawke) Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to say right now, I haven’t got a clue what Samantha and William’s last name actually is. If that was mentioned in 4x08, well, I missed it. Sorry.

**William (Hawke) Queen**

Five months had passed since the night she’d discovered his secret.  Five months filled with anger and betrayal.  Tears and loud voices.  Five months of working through the biggest issue they’d ever faced in their relationship.  His lie about his son, about William, had nearly broken them.  She’d barely recovered from Darkh’s attack when he’d sat her down and told her about the child he thought had been lost so many years before they’d met.  And then he’d told her that he’d found his son in December.  Before he’d proposed.  Before Damien Darkh had nearly torn her away from him forever. 

She’d walked out that night.  She’d packed a single bag, called Caitlyn, and boarded the first train to Central City.  Because as much as she loved Oliver, as much as leaving him had hurt her,  she’d needed time to get her head together and figure out what it would mean to leave him for good.  Because, in truth, she’d considered it.

Felicity stood at the door to the spare room in the loft and tugged the soft material of her robe tighter to her body.  Oliver was stretched out in the twin-sized bed with his son pressed to his chest, his small body dwarfed by that of his father, and the sight caused a twinge of sadness to pull at her heart.  He’d only been living with them for a couple of weeks.  It hadn’t been a month since the car accident that took Samantha’s life and Felicity knew that there were many nights – many nights just like this one – when William couldn’t sleep because he missed his mother so badly.

It hadn’t taken long for Caitlyn to talk her down from the emotional ledge.  She’d been supportive and she’d listened but in the end, she’d said the things that Felicity hadn’t wanted to hear.  Oliver was a wonderful man.  He loved her more than anything, would sacrifice the world in order to keep her, and he’d had to have had a good reason for keeping his son a secret.  And it was at Caitlyn’s insistence that she’d gone in search of William and his mother herself.

“I miss Mom.”

William’s tear-filled confession broke her heart even further and it took every bit of her willpower not to step into the room and find a place for herself on that bed.

“I know, buddy.  I know you do.  You’re mom… you’re mom was a great lady.  And she loved you very, very much.  And I know that it hurts and that you think that that pain won’t ever go away… maybe it won’t, but I promise you it’ll get better.”

Tears stung her eyes before sliding down her cheeks.

“Does it take a long time?” William asked quietly, his eyes squeezed shut as Oliver’s arm pulled him closer.

“I think it’s different for everyone, William.  When my – when my mother died, it was really hard.”

“But you’re better now?”

Oliver sighed and turned to press his lips to his son’s head.

“Not always.”

“Do you still miss her?”

Oliver nodded, “All the time.”

She turned away from them then, returning to the bedroom that she and Oliver shared and pulling the door shut gently behind her.  The robe was hung on the back of the door and she slipped into bed, pulling the comforter to her chin and dabbing at the moisture on her face.

When word of Samantha’s accident had reached them, everything that they’d managed to regain had been flipped on its head.  Because William’s mother was gone and Oliver, as his father, was the only one that he’d had left.  And there’d been no question for either of them.  They’d taken on the responsibility of raising a nine-year-old child, one that neither of them could really claim to know.  But, as with so many other things in their lives, there really was no choice to make.  William was Oliver’s son.  Oliver was the man that she loved, the man she intended to marry, and if they were a packaged deal, it was one that Felicity would gladly take.

The bed dipped behind her and then Oliver was there, his arm wrapping around her and pulling her against him. 

“Is he asleep?” she whispered.

He nodded and buried his face in the crook of her neck.  He sighed.

“You’re doing a great job with him.  I know that it probably doesn’t feel like it but this – this is the most difficult thing that you’ll probably ever have to help him through.  And you’re doing so well.”

His lips were warm as he spoke against the column of her throat.

“I love you.”

She smiled, “I love you, too.”


End file.
